


You and Me and Her Together

by fembuck



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Femslash, OT3, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kenzi goes on the road with Nate, Bo unexpectedly finds herself spending time with Lauren and Nadia, and as their lives become more entwined they find their relationships growing and changing into something they could never have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part I

It began, as so many things do, with a glass of wine.

Bo needed a file for a case, a file she had it on good authority that Lauren currently had with her at home, and so Bo had found herself standing on Lauren's doorstep, shivering in the cool fall air, both awaiting the door opening and dreading it because it wasn't just Lauren's house anymore. It was Lauren's and Nadia's house now, and as much as the possibility of seeing Lauren made Bo's heartbeat quicken, the thought of seeing Lauren and Nadia all cozy and domestic together was going to be a punch in the heart that Bo really didn't need.

In fact, Bo had almost convinced herself that the file was really an unnecessary extravagance and not really important to her case at all, but before she could scramble down the steps and flee, the door opened and Lauren stood glorious before her, and Bo, was caught.

"Bo," Lauren said simply in greeting, smiling a little uncertainly as she looked at Bo curiously.

"Hey," Bo said awkwardly, smiling a bit too brightly as she looked up at Lauren.

"Hey," Lauren breathed out softly, almost shyly, her voice a little rough around the edges the way that always Bo just want rub against her like a cat and purr.

"I," Bo began, rubbing her hands together to give them something to do because her nerves were threatening to get the better of her.

"Oh God, come in," Lauren said, noticing the movement of Bo's hands. "It's cold out, come in," she continued, reaching out for Bo to help usher her inside. "Sorry, I don't know where my …"

"It's okay, don't …" Bo said speaking over top of Lauren so that they both stopped talking at the same time. Consequently they found themselves staring at each other awkwardly and they ended up lapsing into chagrined smiles before they looked away from each other. "I…" Bo began once she could be certain she wasn't blushing, "Lochlyn sent me. Well not sent me, but I needed some information for a case I'm working and he said that you were the woman to talk to … which is usually the case actually. I should probably just start coming to you first, huh?" she asked, rambling and knowing that she was rambling, but unable to stop herself because Lauren, still, after all of the time they had known each other, made her feel like 15 year old virgin who had never talked to a girl before.

"You're working on the Lang case," Lauren said a bit stiffly, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

She found Bo adorable when she got like that, running off at the mouth uncontrollably, all nervous fidgeting and awkward infectious smiles. It had always drawn her towards Bo like a moth to a flame and made Lauren want to kiss her for hours, and it still did, God help her even with Nadia in the next room, it still did.

"Yeah," Bo sighed, deflating a little bit in the face of Lauren's reserve. "Can you tell me what it is and how to stop it?"

"I'll certainly try," Lauren replied earnestly.

She didn't miss the way Bo's shoulders slumped slightly when she didn't blush and smile at Bo's cute rambling as she had done in the past, and there was a strong urge inside of Lauren to reach out and try to reassure Bo – to comfort her in some way – but she couldn't give Bo what she really wanted – what they both really wanted – and she knew that, though it was somewhat cold, it was better not to reach out and touch Bo when she would just have to pull away.

"Lochlyn must think it's a Sluagh if he sent you to me here. We've just managed to capture one, but studying them is difficult. They're very evasive and, well, imperceptible, so we're just beginning to cobble together a somewhat coherent picture of … and I can see your eyes glazing over," Lauren said smiling a bit self-deprecatingly. "Go on into the living room, there's wine, which should make the discussion to come a bit more tolerable. I just need to grab the file."

"Right," Bo said brightly, forcing a smile onto her face. "Well, I'll see you in there then," she continued, and Lauren gave her one more small smile before she headed towards the stairs.

When Lauren's back was towards her, Bo's face fell and she turned towards the living room with a look of trepidation. Beyond the innocuous looking threshold lay Nadia, who through no fault of her own, had taken the only woman Bo had truly loved away from her, and now … now she had to go into the living room and make small-talk with her until Lauren returned.

She would rather have been fighting a swarm of pixies than go into that room, but Bo hadn't been one to run from uncomfortable situations for a while, so she took a deep fortifying breath and headed into the living room.

There was a fire going even though it was a bit early in the year for it, and Nadia was seated in front of it on the carpet. There was a sketch book on the floor in front of her, but with the light of the fire flickering over Nadia's skin the way that it was, Bo wasn't able to focus on much besides the fact that Nadia was absolutely stunning.

She was magnificent and Bo cursed her succubus nature as she stood staring at Nadia, her eyes hooding slightly as visions of Nadia in far less clothing and far more provocative positions flashed through her mind.

"Greetings," Bo said, wrestling the images of a nude Nadia to the back of her mind as she stepped further into the room.

"Hi, Bo," Nadia replied, offering Bo a small smile before she gracefully rose to her feet. "I think I heard Lauren promise you wine," she continued moving towards the coffee table where a half-finished bottle of Malbec was resting. "There's white in the fridge if you'd," Nadia went on, looking up at Bo curiously.

"Red is fine," Bo interjected smiling. "It's perfect," she added out of nerves.

The truth was she didn't care what was in the glass Nadia handed her as long it was strong and alcoholic and would help take the edge off.

"I'll just get a glass," Nadia replied, smiling again, obviously as uncertain around Bo as Bo was around her, but trying just as desperately to act as if she wasn't.

"Thanks," Bo breathed out, and Nadia nodded before moving towards the kitchen.

With Nadia out of the room, Bo began to walk around slowly, taking in her surroundings. The room was different than she remembered. It was warmer. The metal cage that had once stood in the corner – making the room look more like a lab than a living area – was gone, and as Bo glanced down she realized that the plush rug Nadia had been sitting on before was a new addition as well.

There were more plants in the room and a vase with flowers in it sat on the coffee table. The walls had pictures hanging on them. There was one slipper sticking out from underneath the couch but the other one was nowhere in sight. Lauren's textbooks still sat on the coffee table, but there was a half-finished crossword with doodles all around the edge of the paper sitting on the table as well.

The room looked lived in now in a way it hadn't when just Lauren was living in the house. It felt like a home instead of an extension of Lauren's office, and the realization made Bo's heart feel like it was being squeezed in a vice.

"That's … an interesting choice," Bo commented gesturing towards the sketch book Nadia had abandoned when the woman came back into the room.

The drawing was done with incredible skill, but the subject left something to be desired. On the sketch pad was an internal view of something decidedly Fae. Bo was sure that it was very educational or something, but it was also really gross.

"I know," Nadia sighed, glancing at the sketch book, frowning for a moment before she started to pour some wine into Bo's glass. "Lauren's anatomy journal," Nadia continued, gesturing towards a big, leather bound book that was resting on the floor near the sketch book. "She's got all of the inner workings of the various Fae she's come across over the years in there, but her artwork is just hopeless. When I was looking through it I couldn't tell whether I was looking at an elbow or a head. I mocked her and ended up getting a homework assignment," Nadia continued, holding out the glass of wine to Bo. "Biology was never my favorite subject in school, but I'm told it's for a good cause."

"It is," Lauren said as she breezed into the living room, with a folio case in her arms. "I brought some other files down that might be useful," she continued when Bo looked at the case in her arms and frowned. "If you're dealing with a Sluagh, considering the conditions the bodies were found in, it's unlikely that it's working alone. Another Fae must be working with it, and since Sluagh's are spirits, determining what is working with it is our best chance of tracking them both down. I weeded out what I could, but …" Lauren looked down at the box in her hands. "We're going to have to do some reading."

"Yay," Bo replied without a single ounce of enthusiasm, and Lauren couldn't help smiling at her.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Lauren replied as she rested the folio down on the couch.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Bo asked, wanting to cry.

"Well no, I mean it won't necessarily be … yes," Lauren finally said, realizing there was no way to sugar-coat the situation. "I think, yes," she continued apologetically and Bo groaned before flopping down onto the couch with her wine.

"Is the case you're going to be discussing likely to be gross?" Nadia asked as she held out the glass of wine Lauren had abandoned when the doorbell rang for her.

Lauren nodded and Nadia made a face which made Lauren smile.

"Then I'll make dinner," Nadia said decisively not wanting to be around for the discussion of murderous Fae creatures that was about to take place.

"I thought we were ordering in," Lauren said.

"We were, but I'll cook. It'll give me something to do while you two are talking shop," Nadia replied leaning forward intending to kiss Lauren's cheek only to pull back awkwardly at the last moment when she remembered that Bo was in the room.

"You could stay," Lauren said softly, meeting Nadia's eyes as she spoke so that Nadia could see that she meant it. She'd registered Nadia begin to move in to give her a kiss and she knew why she'd stopped and pulled back.

"I could … but I'd rather be able to sleep tonight," Nadia drawled and Lauren's lips curved up into a smile.

"It won't be that bad," Lauren breathed out, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, no I'm not falling for that again," Nadia said shaking her head. "That's what you said before we did those shrooms on Spring Break and I've never been so scared in my life!"

Lauren snickered and Nadia reached out and batted her on the arm lightly.

"I thought the hallway was going to eat me," Nadia moaned, shivering a little at the memory.

Lauren's eyes lit up at that and her back straightened.

"You know, there's actually a species of Fae from the mountain region of …"

"Going," Nadia said, interrupting Lauren mid-sentence. "Good luck. You don't need to keep me updated," she continued and then she gave them both a wave and headed towards the kitchen, Lauren's eyes lingered on her as she walked, watching her retreat with fond smile.

A smile that was still on her lips when she turned from the sight of Nadia and her eyes locked on Bo's. The moment their eyes met the smile on Lauren's lips faltered and her easy posture turned rigid and awkward.

"I …" Lauren began, blinking a few times as she stared at Bo.

"Files," Bo interrupted before Lauren could say anything else and make the situation even more awkward, "So many files. So, so many," she sighed and Lauren's lips curved up a little again. "Where do we start?"

"With the first one," Lauren suggested meeting Bo's eyes warmly, gladly latching onto the out that Bo had given her.

"Right," Bo said nodding. "Well," she continued gesturing to the couch where the folio case sat, "after you."


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

By the time Nadia summoned Bo and Lauren for dinner the succubus and the doctor had managed to determine that it was a Phooka working with the Sluagh, and with that information Lauren had been able to create a profile that Bo could use to find the Phooka, as well as providing a list of ways Bo could protect herself and bring down the Phooka. The Sluagh itself would prove more difficult to contain and capture and they were going to have to meet with Lochlyn and be granted a strike team in order to secure it. So, the case wasn't exactly solved, but they were well on their way.

The meal was delicious – culinary skills were another attribute of Nadia's that Bo could now envy and covet – and with the research essentially done the wine started to flow again, and the two factors combined had a surprisingly relaxing effect on Bo.

It was nice to share a home cooked meal and be around people. She hadn't realized how starved for company she'd been since Kenzi had gone on the road with Nate.

It did pain her sometimes, when Bo spotted Nadia's fingers absently run over the back of Lauren's hand as they chatted. It was difficult for her when she noticed them share a look or a smile that was full of the history and love between them. But she also found it beautiful, in a way. What they had was what Bo longed for, what she ached for, and she was happy for them, but having once imagined such domestic bliss between herself and Lauren made watching them an exquisite sort of torture.

When the meal was done, Nadia stood to collect the dishes, but Lauren placed her hand on her shoulder and stroked it gently as she told her to sit down. They squabbled about it for a minute in a relaxed way that gave Bo the impression it was a conversation they'd had before, often, and that they already knew the outcome of before they even begun. An impression that was confirmed when Lauren finally muttered, "You know I'm going to, so just let me," and Nadia simply smiled and shrugged.

Lauren had rolled her eyes at that, but she had radiated affection as she stared down at Nadia. Once that was settled, Lauren gathered up their plates and headed into the kitchen, and Bo and Nadia found themselves alone again for the second time that night.

"I've been meaning to get you alone," Nadia said, drawing Bo's eyes away from the doorway her eyes had followed Lauren's retreating figure to. "To thank you," Nadia continued when Bo looked at her curiously. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and I am so, so, grateful and thankful," Nadia went on, her voice cracking a little with emotion. "I …" she sighed and looked away from Bo's for a few seconds as she tried to pull her thoughts together. "I know it cost you a lot," Nadia said, her eyes cutting towards the kitchen for a second, "and … just, I wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you've done and continue to do."

"Yeah," Bo breathed out, blinking rapidly, taken aback by the suddenness and earnestness of Nadia's words, her mind whirling as she contemplated the meaning behind Nadia's glance at the kitchen. "You're welcome," Bo said getting her mind to focus on the conversation at hand. "I'm glad that I was able to help. Really," she continued. "You two are … I've never seen Lauren so … content."

"She's a worrier," Nadia sighed, glancing towards the kitchen again. "Contingency plans for her contingency plans, that one."

"Tell me about it," Bo said with a smile. "Though, I have to say plan E really was a life-saver," she continued, her eyes softening in remembrance.

"She cares about you a lot," Nadia said carefully as she contemplated the contents of her wine glass, though her eyes did flicker up to take in Bo's expression after she finished speaking.

Not enough, Bo thought sadly.

"I know," was what she said out loud however, and it was true. "I care about her, too."

Bo knew that Lauren cared about her, more than cared about her – even still. As much as she had risked her life to help Lauren, Lauren had risked hers again and again to help Bo as well, and though Bo's heart broke every time she looked at Lauren these days, she was not petty enough to think harshly about Lauren because of the way things had turned out.

Bo knew that Lauren liked her and she was fairly certain that Lauren had crossed the line into loving her, but it was clear to Bo that was Lauren very much in love with Nadia. The fact that Lauren sold herself into slavery for the chance to save Nadia`s life was proof enough of that, but seeing them together that night had made it hit home for Bo in a way that it really hadn`t before.

Though she wasn't fully conscious of it, Bo realized that she had been holding onto some hope that after being with Nadia again for a little while that Lauren would realize that she was actually madly in love Bo and that she would come running back into Bo`s arms and her bed. Bo realized that she had been hoping that once Lauren`s pledge to save Nadia was fulfilled that Lauren would find some peace in having woken Nadia up and then would have been free to end things with Nadia and really begin things with her.

But, while Lauren no doubt did feel a sense of obligation to Nadia, Bo knew that Lauren was also still very much in love with Nadia.

Lauren loved her, but she also loved Nadia … and Nadia had gotten to her first.

"We're friends," Bo breathed out, struggling to try and keep the tangle of emotions she was wrestling with out of her voice. "We look out for each other. And you're lucky, cause that means now you have a super-awesome, badass succubus looking out for you too," she continued grinning, hoping that Nadia bought her feigned nonchalance.

"I'll sleep easier tonight knowing that," Nadia responded, offering Bo a small smile.

She stared at Bo for a second after that as if she wanted to say more, but eventually she looked away and picked up her glass, bringing it to her lips to take a small sip.

"Okay, I have a very important question for you," Nadia began in a lighter tone of voice. "Where do you buy your boots? Because I see them, and then I long for them with an indecent intensity."

"Oh, that's not the boots, that's just me," Bo said, beyond grateful for the change in subject. "I'm a succubus, you know. Provoking indecent intensity is what I'm best at."

Nadia smiled at that and looked at Bo thoughtfully.

"So I keep hearing, but I've never seen you in action," Nadia said with a touch of challenge in her voice. "I mean, how exactly do you do what you do?"

Bo regarded her for an instant, titillated by the idea of showing off, but knowing that it was probably a bad idea.

"This is probably a monumentally bad idea," Bo murmured a second later, and then she grinned at Nadia and extended her hand. "Your hand mad'am," she requested and Nadia gamely reached out and placed her hand in Bo's.

When Lauren finished with the dishes and came back into the dining room, she found Nadia griping the edge of the table like her life depended on it as she stared at Bo with glassy eyes and a dopey smile as Bo ran her finger up and down her arm gently, leaving a trail of sexual energy in its wake.

"What's this?" Lauren asked mildly as she moved towards the table.

"I like her," Nadia sighed dreamily, grinning at Lauren before she looked adoringly over at Bo. "She's nice," Nadia murmured, breathing in sharply before her body gave a little twitch and she sighed contently.

Lauren watched Nadia for a second, then smiled gently before shaking her head and plopping down into the chair beside Bo.

"Is that what I looked like the first day we met?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Pretty much," Bo replied grinning and Lauren groaned.

A moment later, Bo pulled her hand away from Nadia and Nadia's body sagged and she started blinking in an attempt to get her mind to engage again now that it was no longer caught in the sexual haze Bo's touch had shrouded her in.

"Whoa," Nadia murmured as she sat up straighter in her chair. "Whoa," she repeated, still dazed enough that her eyes raked over Bo's face and body with a complete lack of subtlety, leaving absolutely no doubt as to the types of thoughts racing through her brain.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Lauren asked drawing Nadia's attention over to her, a smile touching her lips a second later when Nadia blushed.

"Whoa... I mean no," Nadia replied, biting on her bottom lip and chewing on it for a moment before she gave her head a little shake.

"Look at what you've done," Lauren said to Bo, her tone playfully accusing as she pointed her finger in Nadia's direction.

Bo just leaned back in her chair and laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Part III**   


_Three Weeks Later…_

Bo was leaning against the bar, elbows resting on the top, her eyes following shapely hips and an apple bottom as it swayed to the music when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Almost as soon as she registered the touch, the subtle scent of expensive perfume filled her senses and a shiver ran down Bo's spine as the hand trailed partway down her back.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight," Bo said loudly, struggling to be heard over the crowd.

"I managed to sneak out of the office early," Ciara replied leaning forward, speaking into Bo's ear to be heard – and because she liked the way Bo's pupils dilated when they were that close to each other.

"Well, I ..." Bo began, looking Ciara up and down when the other woman stepped far enough away that Bo could see the length of her, "and the entire bar thank you for putting in such a fabulous appearance," she continued, smiling as a faint blush touched Ciara's cheeks.

"Flatterer," Ciara accused playfully.

"We all have our talents," Bo replied easily. "What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey," Ciara said decisively as she leaned against the bar as well, angling herself so that she was facing Bo.

Bo watched the way Ciara's red, perfectly painted mouth formed the word and she licked her lips.

"Coming up," Bo chirped, forcing her eyes away from Ciara's delectable mouth.

After Ciara got her drink, Bo found herself alone again for a few minutes when Ciara went over to greet Dyson and Hale – who were tucked away in a booth in the corner. They were looking over files pertaining to one of their human cases, so Bo knew that Ciara wouldn't be gone long and occupied herself in the Brits absence by letting her eyes fall on Nadia again as she moved to the music.

Bo had been talking with them before Nadia was overcome with the urge to dance and had cajoled Lauren until the doctor finally relented and agreed to dance with her. Nadia turned to look at Bo after she'd gotten Lauren to agree, but Bo had quickly gulped down the rest of her drink and then shaken at head at Nadia, claiming that she couldn't because she needed to make a bar run.

Bo wasn't usually one to turn down sexy dancing if everyone was of age, but she wasn't a big enough glutton for punishment to willingly subject herself to having Lauren  _and_  Nadia bumping and grinding against her when she could do nothing about the way dancing with them would affect her body.

Seeing Lauren was no longer like a swift punch in the stomach, but Bo still longed for her.

As shy and awkward as Lauren sometimes seemed to be, she had proved herself Bo's equal in the bedroom – which was not something Bo could say about many other people. Whatever reserve shrouded Lauren during the day disappeared between the sheets, and she gave as passionately as she received.

The mixture of tenderness and burning need that Bo had experienced with Lauren was something she had never really experienced before, and she missed it. She missed been taken and cradled at the same time. She missed the way Lauren stroked her cheeks after their love-making, gazing down at her as if she couldn't believe that Bo was actually beside her and they had made love. She missed tickling Lauren and hearing her laugh and then kissing her gently and hearing her sigh. She missed the feeling of safety she'd found in Lauren's arms.

She missed Lauren.

"Oh, Bo," Ciara sighed as she returned to Bo's side, her eyes following Bo's out into the crowd and easily picking out the doctor and her girlfriend.

Lauren was standing slightly off to the side of the dance floor, watching Nadia with a small smile as Nadia danced with a young male shifter. Ciara didn't quite understand why Lauren was smiling about this at first, but as she watched them she realized that Nadia's eyes were glued to Lauren's as she danced. The young man dancing with Nadia was almost completely irrelevant. Nadia was just teasing. She was just trying to lure Lauren back onto the dance floor.

"I can't tell which one you're looking at ... though I don't suppose that it matters," Ciara continued, her eyes holding on the scene on the dance floor for a moment longer, watching as Lauren closed the distance between herself and Nadia and whispered something to her. Nadia smiled in response to whatever it was Lauren said, and then she waved goodbye to the young man she'd been dancing with and she and Lauren disappeared further into the crowd.

Bo didn't bother suppressing the urge to sigh as she turned to look at Ciara, because what Ciara said was true. It really didn't matter which one of them she'd been looking at. The fact was that there were entirely too many women in Bo's life that she wanted to do naughty things to, and not nearly enough naughty things actually happening.

Every time Bo looked at Ciara she wanted to sink to her knees before her and serve. Every time she looked at Lauren she wanted to collapse into her arms and kiss her until the end of time. And more and more, when she saw Nadia she wanted to ... well, she wanted to do a lot of things.

She'd never been sexually frustrated in quite this way before in her life, because it wasn't just sexual. Getting people to sleep with her wasn't a problem – she was as good at that as ever. The problem was getting the people she  _wanted_ to sleep with her to do it.

She had all of these  _feelings_  now. She knew these women, she  _liked_  these women. Bo didn't want them for their chi. She didn't need them for release. She wanted them because of who they were, not because of what they could give her.

But Ciara was right. None of that mattered because Bo didn't actually  _have_  any of them.

"You don't have to keep me company," Ciara murmured, leaning towards Bo to be heard. "You can join them if you want."

"No," Bo said, turning to meet Ciara's ocean blue gaze. "I can't. Not really," she sighed, looking away.

Ciara studied Bo's profile for a few seconds, enthralled. Bo looked so exquisitely tortured, so beautifully pained that Ciara ached for her.

"Then look away," Ciara said gently, stroking her hand down Bo's arm until Bo turned to look at her again. "Walk away," Ciara continued when Bo was focused on her. "You … you don't have to be so nice. You don't have to be their best friend. If the charade hurts, end it. Let yourself be heartbroken for a while. Let yourself heal."

"I'm not that nice," Bo sighed.

"Yes, you are," Ciara interjected firmly before Bo could say more. "You're one of the finest people I've ever met and I'm far older than I look," Ciara continued, and when Bo glanced over at her Ciara was gladdened to see Bo's lips curve up in a small smile.

"It's just … it's more complicated than that," Bo sighed, her smile faltering as she remembered … her life. "Maybe I'm a masochist or something, but I actually do enjoy spending time with them. I miss them when I try to stay away. As much as it hurts sometimes, the world is … so much calmer with Lauren around. She's like this oasis in the sandstorm that is my life ... a sexy, smart, funny, sexy, oasis," Bo added and Ciara smiled gently. "And … Nadia," Bo said, smiling despite herself. "She's fun. We've kind of been hanging," she went on, shaking her head a bit because she knew it was ridiculous, "and … I like her."

Having just been awoken from a supernatural coma, Nadia didn't have much to do during the day, and with Kenzi gone and no active case going Bo didn't have much to do during the day, so after she'd accidentally bumped into Nadia at a coffee shop downtown, they'd fallen into the habit of keeping each other company while Lauren was at work.

They'd been shopping, they'd watched a  _Golden Girls_  marathon, they'd seen a couple of movies, they'd painted each other's toe nails and done other small, useless things together that had made Bo's days a lot less lonely.

"She'll sing the whole Fresh Prince of Bel-Air rap with me ...  _sober_ ," Bo continued, looking over at Ciara. "She's like a less hyper Kenzi …"

"Who you'd like to shag," Ciara supplied and Bo groaned and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, because it was true. It was so true. She did want to shag Nadia, a lot.

"Like I said, the situation is complicated," Bo muttered a few seconds later. "I'm mean, I know it's crazy. I know it is," Bo said as she shook her head. "But I can't stay away. I'm not even sure that I really want to. It's like my brain refuses to even process the idea of hypothetically imagining what my life would be like without Lauren in it and, god help me, I was as helpless against falling 'in like' with Nadia as I was with  _you_."

"Are we 'in like', Bo?" Ciara asked, cutely batting her eyelashes.

"Very much so," Bo responded smiling, glad for the moment of levity. "Deeply so," she sighed dreamily and Ciara smiled.

"I couldn't be more thrilled," Ciara exhaled.

"You could be," Bo breathed out suggestively, eyeballing Ciara again. "I could thrill you in ways you didn't know existed."

Ciara breathed in deeply and then sighed as her head turned towards the corner of the bar where Dyson and Hale were still working away.

"I …" she began.

"Would totally take me up on the offer if you weren't dating my ex?" Bo supplied for her.

"I would," Ciara confirmed. "Yes," she breathed out, and she couldn't quite stop her eyes from wandering over Bo's face appreciatively.

Bo could feel desire roll off of her as Ciara looked at her. She had felt small bursts of arousal from Ciara when they were around each other in the past, but they were relatively muted. What Ciara was emanating at that moment was anything but subdued however, and a shiver ran through Bo's body.

However, almost as soon as the wave of emotion started to wash over her, Ciara breathed in and out deeply and a moment after that she schooled her features so that Bo could no longer see her desire writ on her face, and a moment after that the waves of lust Ciara had been giving off ebbed away.

"But alas," Ciara sighed sadly once she had composed herself.

"Yeah, alas," Bo breathed out, and they were silent for a minute, letting the tension between them ease.

"You should buy me a drink," Bo said a short while later.

"Should I?" Ciara inquired arching a pale eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was just melancholy before you came over here and now I'm thoroughly depressed. You owe it to me to help me drown my sorrows."

 _Poor, beautiful Bo_ , Ciara thought. 'In like' with her ex's current girlfriend, in love with a woman committed to someone else, and coveting that someone else while knowing she couldn't have her because she was with the woman Bo loved.

"Right," Ciara drawled, nodding her consent as she spoke.

If anyone needed to drown their sorrows it was Bo.

"But I'm getting you a real drink, not that swill," she continued, frowning at the empty bottle of beer on the bar top beside Bo's elbow.

"I'm not going to complain," Bo replied and Ciara laughed before lifting up her hand to flag down the bartender.


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Part IV**   


Head wounds – Bo realized far too late – led people to make unwise decisions.

It was true that Bo was bleeding profusely from a gash on her head, and that seeking medical treatment would have been considered a wise course of action by anyone with an iota of sense. However, when Lauren opened the door to her house at 3 a.m. in a robe short enough to show off legs that would have made Tina Turner jealous, her hair all deliciously tussled from sleep as she rubbed at her eyes drowsily, Bo realized that she had made a terrible mistake.

She had been arrogant. She had thought that she was too good to go trolling for a heal-bang at the Denny's around the corner from where she'd been jumped. It was 2:45 a.m. on Wednesday night and she hadn't been optimistic about the selection of people she would find inside the restaurant. The wound had been bleeding a lot, but she hadn't felt disoriented or mentally compromised in any way and Lauren's place was only a ten minute drive away, so Bo had decided to go with traditional medical treatment. However, as Bo's heart swelled at the sight of Lauren – and a great desire arose in her to take Lauren's face into her hands and kiss her until she collapsed from blood loss – Bo realized the error of her ways.

The customers were likely a hopeless cause, but there may have been a kind of cute surly waitress on duty at that Denny's that Bo could have worked her charms on. She should have checked. She should have at least glanced in the window. She should have done anything to stop her from going over to Lauren's and torturing herself with the sight of Bed Tussled Lauren, whose appeal was even greater than After Hours Lauren.

She hadn't seen Lauren like this – sleepy and cutely dishevelled – in months. She'd gotten used to being around Lauren in her jeans and button down shirts. Lauren still took her breath away, but Bo had adjusted and most of the time she didn't feel like she was in danger of losing control of herself and pouncing on Lauren like she was starving for her.

Sleep rumbled Lauren was a temptation she hadn't become accustomed to seeing however, and the sight of her was doing things to Bo's body and her heart. Asleep, was one of the only times Bo had ever seen Lauren completely relaxed. The last time they'd made love Bo had spent a long time watching Lauren sleep, just delighting in the sight of her and seeing Lauren like that again now – so vulnerable and lovely – made Bo's heart hurt.

Bo was suddenly seized by a fit of panic – and forgetting that she was covered in blood – Bo wondered if it wasn't too late to pretend that she had just gotten drunk and gotten lost. She could apologize for waking Lauren and then try to stumble away as dignifiedly as possible. She was fae, she was tough. If she put a band-aid on it the wound probably would have been fine until morning.

However, before Bo could test out her theory, fifteen minutes of moving around with a weeping head wound caught up with her and Lauren's face started to blur before Bo's eyes. She became dizzy and it was hard for Bo to keep her balance. She reached out blindly for something to keep her upright but her hand found nothing to brace itself against and somewhere in Bo's concussed mind she began to worry that she was going to fall over. But before she collapsed and gave her head another hard whack, thin but strong arms wrapped around her, Bo sagged allowing those arms to hold her up.  _Lauren_ , Bo thought ... and then, she passed out.

xxx

"Ugh," Bo groaned as bright light assaulted her eyes. "Why?" she moaned piteously, squeezing her eyes shut as fingers gently caressed her cheeks.

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

Bo groaned again, but this time instead of trying to hide her face away, she started to blink. She recognized the voice that had just spoken to her. It was Lauren. Lauren was there and Bo wanted to see her so she forced her eyes open and blinked again and again until she was able to focus.

"Laur..." Bo began, her voice rough and hoarse before it momentarily quit on her all together.

"Close enough," Lauren murmured and then her face floated out of Bo's field a vision.

Bo parted her lips to protest, but her throat was so dry that she could only make a faint sound of displeasure. Bo was not one to easily give up however, and she prepared to try again, but before she could, Lauren's beautiful face was before her again and Lauren had a glass of water in her hand which she brought to Bo's lips and carefully helped Bo drink from.

"Better?" Lauren asked a few seconds later.

Bo licked her lips and then eased back against the pillow.

"Yeah," she murmured.

Her voice was still a bit rough, but it was no longer difficult to speak.

"I have words again."

Lauren's lips curved up, her smile gently amused as she gazed down at Bo, and then she reached out, drawing her fingers tenderly across Bo's cheek again before she said, "Do you want some more?"

Bo nodded and Lauren brought the glass of water to her lips again.

"What happened?" Lauren asked once Bo had her fill of water.

"The case I'm working," Bo began, watching Lauren as she leaned over to place the glass back on the coffee table. "I was supposed to meet with a witness at an after-hours club in the Market. And meet him I did ... him and three of his closest friends," Bo sighed reaching up to touch the wound the men had given her only to have Lauren capture her hand and guide it away.

"Don't play with it," Lauren admonished lightly and Bo smirked at her cheekily before murmuring, "Yes, Mom."

"Sufficed to say, Mr. Klein is now at the top of my suspect list," Bo continued a second later. "And he's earned a place of honor on my 'People Who's Faces Need to Meet My Fist' list."

"From the state of your knuckles I'd say you've already taken care of that," Lauren said softly, picking up Bo's right hand and cradling it gently in her own.

Bo's knuckles were red and raw, the skin rubbed off in some places. Bo had clearly gotten in some blows, some powerful ones. She'd fought well enough to win and make her way to Lauren.

"Every great performance should have an encore," Bo muttered and Lauren couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped from her.

"You're incorrigible," Lauren breathed out, a peaceful warm feeling settling in her heart as her eyes swept over Bo's face, watching her with eyes that shone with infinite affection.

"I know," Bo sighed and she looked so precious in that moment that it took all of Lauren's will power to stop herself from bending over and pressing her lips to Bo's.

"It's okay though," Lauren said, smiling when Bo's eyes met hers. "You can still have a cookie."

"Sweets to the sweet?" Bo breathed asked as her lips curved up into a smile that made Lauren feel faint of breath.

"Sugar to combat the iron loss," Lauren replied smirking and Bo rolled her eyes.

"Is there no poetry in your soul?" Bo asked though she gamely reached out and took the cookie Lauren held out for her.

"No," Lauren sighed, "only science," she continued, a small teasingly smile playing across her lips as she did. "But there  _is_  beauty in that," she murmured, her features softening as her eyes took on an earnestness that made Bo's heart yearn for her. "Right now," Lauren breathed, lifting her hand to trace her fingertip along a stretch of smooth, pale skin next to the gash she had stitched up, "complex biochemical events are taking place within you ... a closely orchestrated cascade of migrating and dividing cells is at work. Angiogenesis, collagen deposition, granulation tissue formation, epithelialzation, wound contraction ... it's as exquisite and miraculous as any symphony or sonnet."

Bo gazed up at Lauren, the cookie she held in her hand forgotten as she was swept up in Lauren's words.

"You make me wish I'd paid more attention in science class," Bo breathed out a few seconds later, her expression dazed and slightly awed as she looked at Lauren.

"Do I?" Lauren asked, her cheeks flushing a little as she brushed her fingers over Bo's brow.

"Yeah," Bo whispered, and then her lips curved up teasingly. "Until I remember what science class was actually like," she continued impishly and Lauren tilted her head back as if she couldn't deal with Bo's foolishness, but she couldn't stop another smile from touching her lips.

"Incorrigible," Lauren murmured, pointing her finger at Bo as she lowered her head again so that she could see Bo's face.

"You've already used that one," Bo replied.

"That's because it's a good one."

"Says you," Bo muttered playfully.

"Indeed, says me. And since I'm your doctor you should take my word for it."

"Drunk with power much, Lewis?" Bo asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

"I am," Lauren agreed, smiling congenially. "The taste suits me."

Bo stared up at her for a second and then a large smile touched her lips.

"Now who's being incorrigible?" Bo asked softly, her dark eyes twinkling playfully.

"Still you," Lauren replied softly. "That was a very incorrigible question."

"You know what else is incorrigible?" Bo asked and Lauren arched a curious blonde eyebrow at her. "Your face," Bo continued and Lauren couldn't stop herself from laughing at the ridiculous pronouncement.

"Now you're being impertinent," Lauren told her gravely, though her words lost some of their effect since she was still grinning.

"Impertinent and incorrigible, huh? I guess it's a good thing I can fall back on my looks," Bo drawled and after she spoke Lauren's eyes unconsciously trailed down over Bo's body, taking in  _all_  of her good looks.

"What's going on?"

Lauren's body tensed at the sound of Nadia's voice, and as Bo angled her head around Lauren's body so that she could see the doorway that led into the living room, Lauren's eyes widened and she breathed in deeply.

"God," Nadia gasped when she got a look at Bo's face. "That's a nasty gash," she said with concern as she moved into the room and towards the couch.

Like Lauren Nadia was sleep tussled and wearing little and Bo despaired. She rued the day, she rued her night, she rued not going into that Denny's, and she rued her life.

"You should see the other guy," Bo replied, forcing a smile onto her face as Nadia bent towards her to examine the wound, looking worried and then slightly disgusted she took in the stitches.

A few seconds later Nadia pulled back and looked around, observing the chaos of the coffee table which was scattered with the supplies Lauren had gathered to treat Bo's wound.

"Can I get you anything?" Nadia asked, turning to look a Lauren a few moments later.

"Some more water," Lauren said softly before looking away from Nadia's eyes, guilt and fear of discovery compelling her to avoid Nadia's gaze by focusing on the coffee table. "Warm...please."

"Be right back," Nadia replied, and then she was moving around the couch and heading into the kitchen to fetch a bowl of water.

"Lauren," Bo began reaching out for Lauren's hand when Nadia was out of sight.

Lauren yanked her hand away from Bo's questing fingers, and Bo jerked back, startled by the response. Lauren saw the look of surprise on Bo's face and the hurt that momentarily flashed in her eyes and she closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply to try and calm her emotions.

"I'm sorry," Lauren breathed out a few seconds later, looking up to meet Bo's eyes for a moment before quickly looking away again. "I better clean some of this up," she continued awkwardly, and then Lauren slipped off of the edge of the couch and began fussing with the supplies on the table, gathering them up and organizing them.

Bo watched her for a minute, her lips parted as she flirted with saying something to Lauren, but then she sighed softly and laid her head back upon the pillow.

What was the point? What was there to say?

They spent a minute in silence, then the sound of Nadia's footsteps filtered into the room, and a few seconds later Nadia came into view. When she entered the living room and her eyes caught sight of Lauren tidying the coffee table, and Nadia paused. She didn't stay still for long, only a couple of seconds, but she was still long enough that Bo noticed it, but then Nadia was moving again, walking towards the couch.

"It's a good thing you have such a hard head," Nadia commented, smiling over at Bo after she handed the bowl of warm water over to Lauren.

"It's not the only part of me that's har ... oh wait, that's the guy's line," Bo murmured in response and Nadia chuckled, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled at Bo.

"Will it scar?" Nadia asked Lauren as she turned to look at the blonde.

Lauren shook her head as she dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and murmured, "No. It's Bo."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," Bo added when Lauren didn't volunteer anymore.

Nadia lifted a curious eyebrow at her, obviously not finding Bo's response any more enlightening than Lauren's had been.

"I can heal myself almost instantaneously," Bo explained.

"Then why bother with all of this?" Nadia asked.

"To heal I need to feed or have sex – ideally both – but it's hard to pick up when you're bleeding profusely from the head," Bo clarified, shifting on the couch awkwardly as she spoke. Explaining her powers to people was always uncomfortable for her.

"So tomorrow you'll...?"

"Make a new friend," Bo muttered, angling her face away from Nadia.

"You ... don't sound thrilled," Nadia commented, watching Bo closely enough that Bo began to feel a little self-conscious.

Bo shrugged and then glanced up at Nadia as she breathed out, "It keeps me pretty."

"Right," Nadia drawled, offering Bo a small smile. "Well, Happy Hunting tomorrow. Dr. Lewis," she continued, turning to face Lauren, 'I'll let you get back to work."

Lauren looked over at Nadia when she addressed her and their eyes meet and held each other's for a few seconds, then Nadia's lips curved up – though the look her in eyes remained serious – and she ran her hand down Lauren's arm gently before making to head towards the door.

Before she could take more than a step however, Lauren reached out for her and caught Nadia's hand. Nadia looked down at her and they gazed at each other for another few seconds, then Nadia reached out, brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of Lauren's face and then she leaned down and pressed her lips to Lauren's forehead.

"I'll see you upstairs," she murmured, and Lauren nodded.

Nadia turned to look at Bo then and said goodnight. Bo wished her a goodnight as well, and with that done Nadia started towards the door and within twenty seconds she was out of sight.

"Is..." Bo began a minute after Nadia left the room, but Lauren shook her head, cutting Bo off before she could continue.

"Everything's fine," Lauren breathed out.

Lauren's voice was tense and her body was coiled with nervous energy. Things obviously weren't fine, but Bo didn't question her further.

What was the point? What was there to say?

"Let's get you cleaned up," Lauren murmured a few seconds later as she wrung the cloth she had wet earlier to get rid of the excess moisture.

"Sure," Bo sighed, forcing her body to relax as Lauren brought the cloth to her skin. "Having cab drivers recoil in horror when they looked at me was really doing nothing for my self-esteem," Bo continued and her lips twitched up just the slightest bit at the corners.

Lauren stared at her for a second then released as puff of pent up air before her lips helplessly curved up in a smile. The expression reached her eyes, leaving the hazel orbs sparkling, and upon seeing Lauren's smile, Bo's small smile turned into a full one as a feeling of warmth spread through her, Lauren's smile warming her like the sun.

A faint thumping sound filtered into the living room from upstairs.

Lauren's smile faltered taking away the warmth and Bo sighed and closed her eyes, her heart aching.

She should have gone into the frickin' Denny's.


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Part V**   


_Two Weeks Later ..._

"You two should talk," Nadia said out of the blue as she and Bo exited a clothing store and merged in with the foot traffic on the crowded city street.

"Who two should talk about what?" Bo asked, scrunching up her face as she looked over at Nadia, just nearly avoiding walking into a light pole as she did.

"You and Lauren," Nadia said casually, though it was an ease she had work for with every syllable she spoke.

"And, what exactly do 'I and Lauren' need to talk about?" Bo asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet with nervous energy as she glanced over at Nadia.

She didn't have a good feeling about this conversation.

"About the two of you," Nadia replied coming to a stop in the middle of the street so that Bo ended up a few paces beyond her and had to back track.

"Nadia, what are you…"

"Bo, I know," Nadia said, running a nervous hand through her hair as Bo's face swam into view in front of her and stayed there. "I know that before I woke up, you and Lauren were together, or were getting together, or had been together or ... something."

"She told yo…?"

"I asked," Nadia sighed, "let's keep going there's a park up ahead," she added a second later, motioning Bo to keep going in the direction they'd been heading in before. "Lauren would," Nadia shook her head slightly. "She wouldn't volunteer information that would 'purposefully upset me'," she continued making air quotes for the last part. "But I knew. As soon as I saw you two at your birthday party I knew that there was  _something_  there. I asked and Lauren confirmed it. She wouldn't have volunteered the information, but I knew that she wouldn't lie," Nadia said as they started on a footpath that led to some benches.

"She's good at not volunteering information," Bo muttered under her breath, Nadia's comments poking at some old wounds that were still tender.

"You didn't know about me before you two …?"

Bo shook her head.

That was one of many things Lauren had neglected to mention as they got to know each other.

Nadia breathed in deeply and shook her head, exhaling roughly.

"I love her, but sometimes …" Nadia said shaking her head again.

"I know how you feel," Bo replied before she could think better of it, freezing in her tracks a second later when her words registered with her.

"Of course you do," Nadia said looking back at Bo, having continued a few steps past her when Bo suddenly stopped. "That's why we're having this conversation."

"Is it?" Bo asked, still not exactly sure what this conversation was.

"Yeah," Nadia replied taking a seat on the bench besides them before looking up at Bo.

"Nothing's happened since you woke up," Bo said sitting down gingerly. "Or after Lauren knew she  _could_  wake you up," Bo continued, mentally glossing over the two kisses she and Lauren had shared, figuring that after having naked multi-orgasmic sex, that a couple kisses weren't really worth mentioning.

Nadia nodded pensively.

"Seriously," Bo added, not sure what to make of Nadia's mood and not really wanting to process her own feelings about what was happening – because in the middle of a public park was no place to have a freak out.

"I believe you," Nadia said, turning to look Bo in the eyes for a second, before she looked away again. "It's just … you've stopped being with each other physically, but emotionally …" Nadia bit down on her bottom lip and turned to look at Bo. "Emotionally," she repeated and her meaning was clear.

Bo dropped her eyes and angled her head to the side.

"You should talk to her," Nadia continued when Bo looked away from her. "We've talked, Lauren and I, and we ... understand each other," Nadia breathed out. "Now you two need to talk and she's not going to approach you about it because she's Lauren, so …"

"You want me to approach her," Bo finished for Nadia, looking over at her morosely.

"I do. And I think you do too," Nadia murmured knowingly, glancing up a Bo through her eyelashes.

"I …" Bo sighed and shook her head in frustration before she leaned against the back of the bench and tilted her head back to stare up at the sky. "What's the point Nadia?" Bo asked, some of the frustrated impotence and hurt and confusion she had been feeling finally showing in her voice. "You two are together. Lauren and I aren't going to do anything. I mean, I can make myself scarce if you want, but you've been calling me too so that's kind of a douchey request," Bo continued, tossing her hands up in the air. "It is what it is. I don't see why Lauren and I need to talk about anything when nothing's going to change."

"Things can always change, Bo," Nadia murmured gently.

"Why would you want them to?" Bo asked irritably. "You got the girl."

"Yes," Nadia breathed out softly before suddenly standing. "And maybe another," she whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Bo asked peevishly, rising to her feet, "'And maybe another'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Nadia replied, turning to look at Bo and meeting her eyes. "Talk to Lauren."

"I'm talking to you," Bo stated belligerently.

"You should talk to Lauren," Nadia repeated.

She was quiet for a moment and then she spoke again.

"There's a yard sale on in the neighbourhood around the corner. I saw a sign. Do you want to go trolling for gold? Or is that phrase offensive to your people?" she asked smiling at Bo as if they'd just been having a casual discussion about shoes or the weather.

"First of all, trolls are  _not_  my people," Bo replied, making at face. "Secondly … really? That's how you're going to play this? You lay all of this on me and now we can't talk about it?"

"You can," Nadia responded carefully. "Talk …"

"To Lauren," Bo peevishly finished for her. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

They walked in tense silence for a minute before Nadia looked over at Bo.

"So…" Nadia drawled, stretching out the word.

"Yeah, I wanna go to the damn yard sale," Bo muttered. "You're an annoying person," she added a second later glancing over at Nadia.

"I've been called worse," Nadia replied tranquilly.

"I'm not sure I believe that," Bo said, turning to look at Nadia appraisingly. "You're very sweet. Most of the time," she continued, muttering the last sentence under her breath.

"That's just what I want you to think," Nadia said, arching a smug eyebrow at Bo, purposefully ignoring the last part of Bo's statement since she knew it was kind of true. She had just dumped a lot on Bo and then left it hanging, but the talk that was needed wasn't hers to have with Bo. She was just the messenger, and if she had to take a few shots because of that then so be it. "I have a heart of darkness," Nadia continued smirking. "You don't know what unspeakable horrors I'm capable of. How fearless and cunning …"

"Cunning, I could believe," Bo interjected. "Lauren's been looking really relaxed lately."

Nadia stopped walking and stared at Bo wide-eyed.

"That … was a good one," Nadia stated a few seconds later, smirking.

"Thank you," Bo replied bowing grandly.

"Law of averages I suppose," Nadia said, glancing over at Bo slyly as they began walking again.

"I dislike you immensely right now," Bo grumbled knowing that they were now one-for-one.

"Hey, hey, Bo?" Nadia asked in a comically excited tone of voice.

"Yes, Nadia," Bo replied struggling to keep a straight-face.

"Hey, Bo? If I barter for half an hour over a buck fifty in order to buy something horribly cheesy for you, can we be friends again?" Nadia asked.

"Only if you agree to then take it home and act like you legit bought it for Lauren," Bo replied grinning. "And you have to invite me over for dinner so that I can see her reaction with my own eyes."

"I don't want to be friends that much," Nadia replied after thinking for a second and Bo snickered. "Seriously though, Lauren doesn't understand gag gifts. She'll try and be nice and put it on display somewhere and then I'll have to live with it because I won't have the heart to tell her it was a joke. The long term cost of this joke is too high," Nadia sighed making Bo smile. "Listen though, listen," Nadia said which only made Bo smile wider. "The first year Lauren came home with me for Christmas my family was talking about Bill Cosby's sweaters and because we're ridiculous it somehow spiraled into a conversation about sweaters in general, so as a joke my sister got Lauren one of  _the_  ugliest sweaters I've ever seen in my life. It had this bone and dog motif going on, it was a horror show, but Lauren wore it because she didn't want to hurt Miriam's feelings."

"That's adorable," Bo said smiling at the mental picture Nadia had painted.

It sounded like Lauren. It sounded like why she loved Lauren. It was one of those little personality quirks that combined into such a perfect whole.

"I think so too," Nadia breathed out, smiling gently. "You should pick up a welcome home gift for Kenzi," she went on changing topics in that way of hers that sometimes Bo made feel like she was going to get whiplash.

"Nothing will say, 'I've missed you, buddy' like a ceramic Zebra-Pony mini-statuette," Bo drawled, her lips curving up at the end of the statement.

"Exactly!" Nadia declared. "Glad we're on the same page. Now let's go buy your roomie an eye sore!"


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Part VI**   


_Two Days Later …_

The lab was dark, except for the office in the back – Lauren's office – when Bo entered and silent but for the whirring of the equipment around her.

There had been a time when the layout of the room was familiar to Bo and she could navigate it in the dark by memory. There had been a time when paying late night visits to Lauren in the office had been part of her routine. She remembered those late night sessions with Lauren with melancholy nostalgia. They'd always started out with the best of intentions but the sessions had always devolved into the two of them eating Chinese take-out (because Lauren never remembered to eat during the day) and talking for hours.

 _Oh to be young again_ , Bo thought, releasing a soft sigh as she carefully made her way towards Lauren's office.

Bo lifted her hand when she reached the door to give a knock and announce her presence, but Lauren was hunched over her desk, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, and Bo paused. A pair of glasses hung precariously on the tip of Lauren's nose, and as she read she sucked absently on the tip of a pen. Lauren, adorably lost in her nerdy world of medicine, was a sight Bo hadn't seen a while, not sense Lauren had been removed from her house by Lochlyn, and Bo hadn't realized how much she'd missed seeing Lauren like that until she was gloriously before her.

Before things got complicated, Bo would have just leaned against the doorframe and watched Lauren until the blonde became aware of her presence. Lauren would have startled slightly when she became aware of Bo, and then she would have smiled at Bo and placing her hand over her heart as she caught her breath. Bo had loved to witness that. She had loved to see the way Lauren's face transformed when her eyes landed on her. The way her eyes widened and lips curved up as her heart picked up speed.

But that was before things got complicated.

"Knock, knock," Bo said as she rapped lightly on the door. "Sorry," she added at second later when Lauren looked up abruptly and gasped, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Lauren breathed out blinking over at Bo a few times before she frowned and gave her head a little shake. "I mean, I'll be fine. I'll live. Hi," she continued, offering Bo a small smile which Bo returned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Bo responded, her smile turning rueful as she looked down at her boots. "I know you're a doctor and everything, but someone doesn't need to be dying for me to drop by."

"No," Lauren agreed lightly, "But usually," she added, smiling gently when Bo looked over at her.

"I heard you were working late," Bo began a bit awkwardly a second later, shifting her weight from foot to foot as her eyes scanned Lauren's office restlessly. "I thought you might like a care package," she continued, lifting the brown paper bag in her hand up to Lauren's eye level. "It's really unhealthy and completely delicious."

"Sounds wonderful," Lauren replied smiling. "Sit down, you're making me nervous," she continued nodding to the chair on the opposite side of her desk which she started to clear up as Bo walked over. "Heard from who?"

"What?" Bo asked, thrown by the offhand question.

"Who'd you hear I'd be working late from?" Lauren clarified, still tidying and avoiding Bo's eyes.

"Uh …" Bo began.

"Nadia talked to you," Lauren stated, her voice monotone as she finally looked over at Bo.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Bo asked curiously.

"No," Lauren sighed, giving her head a shake.

She wasn't upset that Bo was there. It was just that when you loved someone you wanted them to see your good attributes and be blind to your flaws, but Nadia knew her too well. She knew Lauren's virtues and her vices, and Nadia knew that she would be too cowardly to approach Bo on her own, which shamed Lauren.

"We should talk," Lauren breathed out.

Bo gave a humourless little laugh as she opened up the bag of take-out.

"That's exactly what Nadia said," Bo commented as she began to remove the food containers. "I just don't know what we have left to talk about," Bo sighed, looking at Lauren for the first time since she'd started taking out the food.

"Well," Lauren said softly as Bo slid a paper box with noodles over to her. "There's the fact that I love you."

Bo stopped moving, and for a second she stopped breathing.

"When we were … when I was staying with you, I," Lauren breathed in deeply and started to blink as tears began to sting her eyes. "I was happier than I ever thought I'd be again. My heart," Lauren gasped pressing her hand to her chest. "I didn't think that I would … that after Nadia, that I  _could_  … and then you came along and I fell … so hard," she whispered shakily. "Waking up with you," Lauren began closing her eyes, "I couldn't have been anything other than in love with you, and I didn't want to be. I wanted that … more of that … forever, and then …"

Lauren didn't have to finish the sentence.

They both knew how it ended.

"She was cursed because of me you know," Lauren said sounding so pained that Bo wanted to hop over the desk and hug her. "She lost five years of her life because the old Ash wanted me and he knew that she was my Achilles Heel," Lauren continued, and she was shaking slightly though Bo couldn't tell whether it was from emotion or from trying to contain her emotions. "I owed it to her to be there, to be completely there when she regained consciousness. I had to. I  _wanted_  to, but she'd been in that pod for five years and you were in my thoughts, always. Some day's it felt like I couldn't think about anything but you."

Bo was tense, her guts were churning and her heat was hammering so fast that she was worried it might rip its way out of her, but she forced herself to be still and to listen and to wait until Lauren was finished before saying or doing anything.

"When she woke up," Lauren breathed out, "when her eyes opened and looked at me … five years was like five minutes. It was like she had never been gone. I felt … I hadn't been sure what I'd feel. I'd been scared … but I loved her. I still loved her as much as I had before and I thought that was it. I  _decided_ that was it … and then I saw you again. I saw you and," Lauren breathed in shakily as she blinked against the tears forming in her eyes. "I still loved you too, Bo. The sight of you made my heart  _sing_ ," Lauren whispered blinking against the tears in her eyes, her voice so choked the word was almost inaudible, "and I didn't … I've never … how does someone … I don't know, I didn't know, and I think I was really horrible to you at times and I'm sorry, Bo. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how …"

"To deal with being in love with two people at the same time," Bo finished for her and Lauren nodded. "And you're still …?" Bo began but before she could finish the question Lauren nodded again.

Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to rub at her eyes a second later. She didn't know what she was feeling, but resentment, anger and frustration were high on the list so she took a minute before speaking to make sure she wouldn't say something that she'd regret.

"Lauren," Bo began carefully. "Why are you telling me this? How is this supposed to help? How," Bo began, voice rising before she paused and took a calming breath. "This is … I can deal with a lot. I've  _had_  to deal with a hell of a lot, but this is … what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Lauren stared up at Bo for a few seconds and Bo could see the wheels of her brain turning behind her eyes.

"God," Lauren sighed a moment later. "You're going to hate me for this."

Bo snorted at that. Considering what she'd forgiven Lauren so far she couldn't imagine what the blonde had in her back pocket now that she thought it would make Bo hate her.

"How …" Lauren started slowly before stopping to think again.

She ran her hand through her hair agitatedly and then her back straightened and a determined look came into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" Lauren asked, blurting out the question all at once like one would remove an overly sticky bandage.

"What does it matter?" Bo asked and this time she wasn't able to keep the anger completely out of her voice.

She knew it would be like this. She'd told Nadia it would be like this. The outcome had already been determined. There was no point to talking. There was no point to any of this other than to make her more miserable than she had been before.

"I don't want to lose you," Lauren said, her big green eyes shimmering with tears.

"You can't lose me when you've already walked away," Bo replied pushing back her chair and standing up.

"Bo…"

"Lauren, I can't!" Bo exclaimed loudly. "I don't know what this has been about and I don't want to know. I'm going home and I'm …"

"I still want to be with you," Lauren said and Bo stopped talking.

"What?"

"I said that I still want …"

"I heard you," Bo interjected impatiently, "I just wanted to see if you'd have the nerve to say it again," she continued incredulously. "Lauren! What the  _fuck_?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain," Lauren began nervously, shifting anxiously in her chair. "The fuck, I mean. I'm trying to explain the fuck," Lauren responded, her brows creasing together in consternation when she realized that her words weren't coming out the way she wanted them to.

"What about Nadia?" Bo asked impatiently. "Have you suddenly fallen out of love with her in the last five minutes?"

"No," Lauren began carefully.

"Then  _what the hell_?" Bo asked again, emphasizing each word irritably.

"Well," Lauren breathed out, rubbing at her temples. "Nadia and I have talked … a lot," she sighed. She didn't think that she had ever discussed anything except for her dissertation for as long as she and Nadia had talked about this. "And we thought that … well, if it's something that you would be interested in … essentially we thought that maybe we could all … be together?"

Bo was completely silent and still after Lauren stopped speaking, and she stayed that way for long enough that Lauren began to worry, but then Bo's face contorted into a look of bewilderment and she said, "The three of us? Together?"

Lauren nodded.

"This isn't France!" Bo exclaimed indignantly.

"I know," Lauren replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

The situation wasn't funny at all, but the expressions Bo could get on her face were priceless, and Bo was especially cute when she was flummoxed and/or indignant, and she was both at that moment.

"The three of us?" Bo asked again, moving back over to the chair she had abandoned, plopping down in it. "How do you mean the three of us?" she asked, and Lauren relaxed marginally.

Bo was asking questions.

Questions were good.

Questions meant she was thinking about it.

"Do you mean 'me and you' and 'you and Nadia', or …?" Bo trailed off uncertainly.

"You and Nadia as well?" Lauren said softly, following Bo's thought to its logical conclusion.

"Yeah," Bo said slowly, "Is that a thing, or …?"

"Would you like to be with Nadia?" Lauren asked gently, watching Bo carefully.

Bo looked at her suspiciously, as if Lauren had just handed her a pop quiz.

"Yes?" Bo said carefully, studying Lauren's face. "Unless that means I can't be with you."

"It doesn't," Lauren assured her.

"Then yes," Bo stated, firmly this time. "Even if you're not home?" she asked suddenly as if hoping to catch Lauren in a lie.

"Even if I'm not home," Lauren confirmed and Bo looked thoughtful again.

"So, Nadia … she … likes me?" Bo asked softly, her voice hopefully curious.

"She likes you," Lauren breathed out. "Like likes," she added smiling a little. "She's very … smitten with you. I'd be jealous if I didn't understand exactly what she was feeling."

Bo released a long breath of air and leaned against the back of her chair.

"So, you ... and me ... and her ... together," Bo whispered contemplatively. "Wow. Okay," she continued nodding her head once, and then a couple more times in quick succession as her mind fully wrapped around the idea. "Tonight?" Bo asked focusing on Lauren again.

Lauren smiled at that and released a happy and relieved rush of air.

"Would you like that?" she asked as she pushed a box of food over to Bo.

"Yeah," Bo replied trying not to sound as eager as she felt.

"Then we better eat up," Lauren husked, feeling her heart pick up at the thought of finally touching Bo again. "I think we're going to need our energy."


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Part VII**   


Bo trailed into the living room behind Lauren just past ten o'clock, and when Nadia's eyes spotted her they widened, and then a happy smile slid across her lips before she turned her gaze back on Lauren.

"Hey Stranger," Nadia drawled to Lauren as she slipped off of the couch and began to move towards her.

"I've talked to Lochlyn," Lauren immediately replied knowing that sooner or later Nadia was going to ask if she'd spoken to him about the crazy hours she'd been working.

It had been a long, draining day and Lauren wanted to get the particulars out of the way so that when Nadia reached her she could take Nadia into her arms and hug her, which is exactly what she did when Nadia got close enough. Lauren brushed her lips against Nadia's cheek and then drew Nadia against her, sighing contently as the pleasant warmth of Nadia's body and the familiar feeling of Nadia in her arms immediately began to relax her.

"Hi, Bo," Nadia said smiling a few seconds later when Lauren released her.

Bo lifted her hand awkwardly and muttered back, "Hey. Good to see you," stiffly.

"It's good to see you too," Nadia said smiling gently as she moved to stand in front of Bo. "Welcome home," she whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against Bo's cheek.

"I don't … live here," Bo breathed out, dazed.

She was a succubus, a kiss on the cheek wasn't enough to make her knees weak, but there was a cloud of sexual energy surrounding Nadia that was affecting her. Arousal was humming all around Nadia, it had settled over her like a blanket, keeping her warm while she waited for them to arrive, and the accumulated effect of it was … intoxicating.

"Welcome home," Nadia repeated, and then she kissed Bo softly on the lips.

"Oh ... this is really happening," Bo murmured, her head still happily foggy, as Nadia pulled back.

"It is," Nadia confirmed, stepping back from Bo and looking over at Lauren encouragingly, nodding her head in Bo's direction when Lauren stood rooted where Nadia had left her.

Lauren saw Nadia nod towards Bo and automatically took a step in Bo's direction only to pause and look over at Nadia again uncertainly. She'd spent so long fighting her attraction to Bo and trying to hide it while around Nadia that it was difficult for her to relax now, even though she knew it was all in the open.

However, when Lauren's eyes drifted back over to Bo to find the succubus staring at her, Lauren's body took over from her brain and she found herself moving towards Bo until they were standing in front of each other.

They stood staring at each other silently for a few seconds, chests heaving with anticipation, and then Lauren leaned in and they were kissing.

It was slow at first. They were tentative, both still uncertain of the situation they found themselves in, but soon concern began to fade away and the room disappeared from around them until they were only aware of each other, and their kiss, and soon they were clutching at each other, kissing like their lives depended on it.

"Well," Nadia drawled a bit huskily, not unmoved by the display she had just witnessed as Lauren and Bo stood forehead-to-forehead, panting gently as they looked into each other's eyes. "It doesn't look like we'll be needing the wine," she continued glancing over at the coffee table where three glasses and a bottle rested.

"No," Bo rasped looking over at Nadia, her eyes raking over her body hungrily, "Just a bed ... and a bottle of water ... or six."

Nadia chuckled.

"She's not joking," Lauren breathed out, her voice deliciously husky as she looked over at Nadia.

"Oh," Nadia said, eyes widening in surprise. " _Oh_ ," she repeated when Lauren's words really registered with her, and when her lips curved up that time her smile was decidedly lascivious.

  
**Later … much later …**   


"She's tempting when she's asleep."

Bo looked up from watching her fingers as they idly traced over Lauren's skin to Nadia who was lounging on the other side of Lauren's body. She had thought that Nadia was asleep too, and if the sleepy way she was blinking was any indication she might have been, but she was awake now and watching Bo with a gentle affection that made Bo want to lean over Lauren's slumbering form and kiss her.

"She's always tempting," Bo breathed out and Nadia smiled, understanding completely.

"It's terrible to want to molest someone you love in their sleep," Nadia began, trailing her finger slowly up Lauren's stomach.

"Is it? I must be the worst person in the world then," Bo interjected smirking and Nadia laughed softly.

"It's her nipples," Nadia whispered, continuing her previous line of thought. "I just want to suck on them all of the time," she revealed softly, her voice cracking a little as she lightly traced the tip of her finger around Lauren's areola, watching as it began to pucker and stiffen even in sleep. "I've woken her up like that some mornings."

Bo breathed in deeply as Nadia's words began to light fires inside of her. Sex never tired her out the way it did others – humans and Fae alike – but when she realized that she had thoroughly worn out Lauren and Nadia she had forced herself to stop touching them. She'd been squirmy at first, but eventually her arousal had dissipated enough that she had been able to relax and just lounge in the bed with them without worrying that she was going to start humping one of their thighs. Nadia's little speech had disturbed that calm however, and as Bo watched Nadia tease Lauren's nipple she wanted to touch again.

"Do it," Bo whispered roughly, meeting Nadia's eyes over Lauren. "Wake her up."

Nadia eyes showed her interest, but she hesitated. Lauren had been working late hours all week, and after the workout she and Bo had just given her, she probably needed the sleep more than ever. Still, it was Friday – or very early Saturday morning rather – and Lauren would be able to sleep in so...

"You like to watch," Nadia husked as she began to tease Lauren's flesh with her finger again.

"You're beautiful together," Bo replied, fidgeting a bit as her arousal continued to grow.

"So are you two," Nadia said meeting Bo's eyes. "Fantasy and reality don't always match up. I wasn't sure what it would be like, seeing you two together... but it was lovely ... and  _stimulating_ ," Nadia continued, licking her lips as she said the last word.

She had genuinely been surprised how horny it had made her watching Bo spread Lauren's legs and kiss her way up her inner thigh towards where Lauren was wet and throbbing for her. It had surprised Nadia that she had needed to put her hand between her own legs and stroke herself to get relief from the aching in her cunt as Lauren's fingers had pumped inside of Bo. It had surprised her how her inner-muscles had desperately clenched at her own fingers when Bo made these sounds that teased their way all over Nadia's body, settling between her legs and making her throb. She had been worried that seeing Bo touch Lauren and Lauren touch Bo would make her jealous, but seeing Lauren fingers tangle in Bo's hair, holding Bo against her as her body arched, pressing herself into Bo's mouth had been beautiful.

"I'm pretty stimulated right now," Bo whispered, and when Nadia looked at her again she could see it, she could see the hunger in Bo's eyes and she shivered. "Touch her."

Still holding Bo's eyes, Nadia conceded to her request and leaned forward, bringing her mouth to Lauren's breast. She kissed the side of it softly and Bo's lips parted then, still watching Bo, Nadia grazed the tip of Lauren's nipple with her bottom lip and Bo sucked in an anxious breath and shifted closer.

Nadia's tongue peaked out from between her lips and she licked the tantalizingly pink tip of Lauren's nipple, then, not being able to deny herself – or Bo – any longer, Nadia took Lauren's nipple between her lips and closed her eyes contently as she began to suck.

Minutes later, Lauren awoke with a gasp, her eyes opening widely as her hips bucked, and for a moment she had no idea where she was or what was happening until a tongue lapped at her nipple and her brain finally registered that two hot, wet mouths were on her breasts and two skilled sets of hands were moving between her legs.

"Oh God," Lauren moaned, her eyes shutting again as the sensations Bo and Nadia had been building up in her as she slept fully washed over her. "Don't stop," she sighed as someone's thumb (Bo's?) glided over her clit.

"You don't need to worry about that, babe," Nadia murmured around her nipple and Lauren grinned up at the ceiling as fingers (Nadia's?) moved inside of her (Two? Three?), making her aware of how delightfully full she was.

The delicious double assault on her body went on and Lauren lost herself in the feel of her lovers' hands and mouths on her. Her world narrowed down to nothing but the feel of long fingers curling inside of her, soft breasts and hard nipples pressing against her, a thumb circling and teasing her clit, tongues licking at salty skin, and the warm, damp press of Nadia's cunt and Bo's against her skin as they made love to her.

When Lauren climaxed it was glorious, and Bo and Nadia watched rapt as Lauren's lips parted and her hips arched, her thighs trembling as orgasm crashed over her.

When Lauren's body collapsed against the mattress again, completely spent, Nadia pushed up onto her hand to support herself and then she leaned over Lauren's body and drew Bo into a slow, deep, intimate kiss of a kind they had not shared during their love-making earlier that night.

"It's so strange," Nadia whispered when they parted.

"What is?" Bo asked softly, eyes scanning Nadia's face, wanting to kiss her again, slow and deep like they had just done.

"The way you look at her … with such love. I feel like I should be jealous, but it … it just makes me want to kiss your face off," Nadia said, smiling even though she sounded bewildered. "This was a crazy idea, one could even say madcap," she continued and Bo smirked, "this should have been a disaster, but it's … good."

"Such … extensive … vocabulary," Lauren murmured below them, finally able to join the world again after her orgasm.

"You be quiet until you can speak in full sentences," Nadia scolded playfully, and Lauren smiled up her for a moment before she started to blink sleepily and had to lift her hand to cover a yawn.

"Are you two finished taking advantage of me?" Lauren asked through another yawn.

"Looks like it," Bo replied and there was a touch of petulance in her voice that made Lauren smile and Nadia chuckle.

"I'm the one who should be whining. You can both sleep in all day while I have to be at the lab," Lauren breathed out, reaching up to stroke Bo's cheek tenderly.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," Bo said with the same peevish indignance of a child waking up to a green Christmas Day.

"I thought you talked to Lochlyn," Nadia added.

"I did," Lauren sighed. "Now I'll just have to wait as see if it actually makes a difference."

"You know what would really help you sleep well…" Bo started but Lauren held up her hand.

"I'm going to sleep, Bo," Lauren interjected knowing where that was going. Bo had tried the same trick the second time they'd slept together. "Play with Nadia."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. She looked over at Nadia and arched a questioning eyebrow as her lips curved up hopefully.

"In the spare room," Lauren added when Bo started to shift towards Nadia on the mattress.

There was no way she was going to get any rest if they stayed in there with her.

"We could stay. We could hold you tenderly until you fall asleep," Nadia offered, still not sure what the etiquette of this new arrangement was.

"It's okay," Lauren said softly, reaching up to brush her fingers across Nadia's cheek before she gently drew them down her arm. "I'll be asleep the moment I close my eyes. A week of fifteen hour shifts and a threesome with a succubus will do that to a person," she continued, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Bo smile proudly. "Go," she breathed out. "Get to know each other," she finished wryly.

"Okay," Nadia whispered before leaning down to place a soft, lingering kiss on Lauren's lips. "You're sure?" she murmured against Lauren's lips before pulling back.

Lauren nodded. "I'm sure. Come back after though," she added softly, blinking sleepily in an attempt to keep her eyes open. "I want to wake up beside you. Both of you," she breathed out turning to look at Bo and Bo smiled and nodded then leaned down to give Lauren one last kiss as well.

Bo and Nadia then slipped off of the bed and by the time they reached the bedroom door Lauren was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Part VIII**   


_Ah, Home Sweet Shack_ , Kenzi thought as she walked into the house and lowered her bags to the floor in the foyer. She gazed around her taking comfort in the faded, peeling paint on the walls and smiled, and then she breathed in deeply and took in the familiar scent of her abode … and something cooking. Something that smelled like heaven and puppies and hugs combined. She wanted to marry whatever was cooking and have is delicious smelling babies. It was nice to be home, but coming home to a home-cooked meal just about brought tears to her eyes.

Kenzi could hear the TV on as she made her way towards the living room and in the kitchen she could hear a faint sizzling.

She followed her nose.

The closer she got to the main room the stronger the delicious smells became and she nearly moaned in delight. She'd told Bo that she wasn't into girls, but if Bo said that she would cook whatever she was cooking right now for Kenzi everyday for the rest of her life Kenzi might just have lifted her skirt for her.

Kenzi's lips were parted, ready to make an indecent proposal to Bo, but when she turned to look into the kitchen it wasn't Bo standing in front of the stove with her back to her, it was … Hot Pants?

Kenzi stared at Lauren's back for a second and then brought her hands up to her face to rub at her eyes like windshield wipers, but when she lowered them again, it was still Lauren – in an apron – that greeted her.

"Que?" Kenzi mouthed, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

She turned her ear towards the living room. There were sounds there. Sounds meant people. People was probably Bo.

Kenzi turned and walked towards the sounds.

She spotted the back of Bo's head immediately. Bo was sitting on the couch facing the TV and Kenzi was so happy to see her that she was about to call out to her, but as she got closer she realized that Bo wasn't alone. A head with big, curly dark hair was resting in Bo's lap, hair that looked suspiciously like Nadia the Evil Succubus-Block's hair.

But why?

But how?

But why?

Kenzi didn't know the answers to these questions.

"He did it," Bo said pointing at the TV screen.

"The episode just started, how can you possibly know that?" Nadia asked angling her head up to look at Bo.

"He's the special guest star. He was that guy on that show about the lawyers," Bo replied. "The guest special guest star is always the perp," Bo continued sagely.

"You're cute when you use industry terms," Nadia said smiling up at Bo.

"I'm cute all the time," Bo drawled in response as she grinned down at Nadia, and then, before Kenzi's horrified and confused eyes, Bo leaned down and pressed her lips to Nadia's, kissing the Evil Succubus-Block tenderly.

" **WHAT!"** Kenzi exclaimed, gaping at what was happening on the couch.

"Kenz!" Bo said, her voice full of surprise as she craned her head around so that she could see Kenzi. "You're home!"

"Yeah huh," Kenzi replied still staring at Bo with huge eyes as Bo extracted herself from beneath Nadia and got up to go greet Kenzi.

Bo approached her uncertainly, Kenzi's bulging eyes making her weary, but once she was close enough, Kenzi exclaimed "Bo-Bo!" and opened her arms wide beckoning Bo to come closer and Bo smiled and quickened her pace, stepping into Kenzi's arms and then wrapping her own around Kenzi, hugging her tightly.

"Okay," Kenzi said when they pulled away from each other. "Now that that's out of the way …  **WHAT?** " she asked again, throwing her hands up in the air as she stared at Bo.

Instinctively Bo turned her head towards the kitchen, but when Lauren met her eyes she shook her head and murmured, "I'm cooking."

Bo frowned at her and then turned to look at Nadia but Nadia turned around to face the TV.

"Uh … funny story," Bo began looking back over at Kenzi when she had no one else to look at.

Kenzi sighed. Bo's funny stories usually involved her vajajay and repair bills.

"Well," Bo began, but Kenzi held up her hand for silence.

"Wait," she declared importantly. "I think I'm going to need a drink for this," she continued, and then she turned decisively and walked into the kitchen in search of something strong.

Locating a bottle of whiskey, Kenzi grabbed a glass and then moved to sit down at the kitchen table. Bo moved into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and then plopped down beside Kenzi and slid her glass over to be filled.

"I think I'm gonna need a drink too," Bo said when Kenzi looked over at her.

"Okay," Kenzi said after filling their glasses. "Lay it on me."

Bo was quiet for a moment, her features transformed in thought, and then she took a deep breath and said, "It's like a relationship threesome. A threesome-ship, one could say."

Kenzi stared at her for a moment, nodded her head in quick succession a few times and then she lifted her glass to her lips and pounded it back. She stared at the empty glass for a second, and then she muttered, "Yeah, definitely another," and poured another tumbler full and slammed that back too.

"So the three of you ... all together... piled on top of each other... like kittens?" Kenzi asked once she had recovered from the alcohol burning its way down her throat.

Bo's brows furrowed a little at the description but she nodded.

"Wow," Kenzi drawled slowly. "Your milkshake is  _powerful_ ," she declared stretching the last word out to convey how impressed she was with Bo's swag. "So," she went on in a gossipy tone a few seconds later, "tell me all the dirty smexy details."

"I'm standing right here," Lauren said, and Kenzi stared at her blankly for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"Please tell me Sleeping Beauty has a sense of humour," Kenzi said to Bo, grasping her hands and squeezing them as she looked away from Lauren and turned to look at Nadia who was watching them from the couch. "One Lauren's enough," Kenzi moaned piteously.

"It's great to see you too Kenzi," Lauren muttered from where she was standing. "I've really missed our chats," she added morosely and Bo chuckled.

Lauren was too cute when she was pissy.

"Oh my god," Kenzi exclaimed squeezing Bo's hands. "I think you may have double-banged a sense of humor into Frosty the Snow Doctor! So feisty," she added turning to look at Lauren.

Lauren turned around at that, the knife she had been using to chop vegetables flashing dangerously in her hand, and Bo gulped and quickly stood up. She placed her hand on Kenzi's shoulder and urged her to stand up.

"We'll be going to go over there now," Bo said to Lauren as she man-handled Kenzi until her body was angled towards the couch. "I'm sorry," Bo mouthed to Lauren apologetically and then she shoved Kenzi towards the living room.

"So," Kenzi began as she plopped down on the couch next to Nadia. "What do you do?"

"These days mostly Bo and Lauren," Nadia deadpanned meeting Kenzi's eyes, and Kenzi stared at her contemplatively for a second before a smile spread across her lips.

"Finally, a girl  _both_ of us can love," Kenzi cooed gazing up at Bo. "But first," she continued seriously as she turned to face Nadia, "now that you're rug humping with my Bo-Bo, you and me need to have a little chat."

"Al-right," Nadia said a bit uncertainly looking over at Bo to try and get a read on whether Kenzi was being serious or not.

"Bo?" Lauren called out from the kitchen.

Bo shrugged at Nadia and then looked over at Lauren.

Lauren was holding out the bottle of whiskey Bo and Kenzi abandoned earlier and Bo smiled and stood up.

"Thank you," Bo murmured after making her way into the kitchen. "I think we'll need it," she whispered before leaning forward to kiss Lauren softly.

"You're welcome. Protect Nadia," Lauren breathed out against Bo's lips.

"I'll do my best," Bo said seriously, holding the expression for a few seconds before she dissolved into a grin and leaned forward to kiss Lauren once more. "I like being able to do that," Bo said when she pulled back.

"I like having you do it," Lauren husked and Bo chewed on her bottom lip as a wave of desire rolled through her.

"Bosephine, my brosephine! Stop making out with She-Whose-Pants-Are-On-Fire and get your tight ass over here," Kenzi called out, breaking the momentary spell that had settled over Bo and Lauren.

Bo sighed and looked over at Lauren ruefully.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you tonight," Bo whispered to Lauren. "Kenzi will be a non-entity when I'm done with you. You won't remember her name," Bo rasped. "You won't remember  _yours_ ," she added a second later, biting down on her bottom lip as she devoured Lauren with her eyes.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Lauren whispered huskily.

"A firm hold?" Bo asked suggestively. "You know how I like those," she continued, lips curving up.

Lauren released a low groan, her eyes slipped shut and she shifted as a powerful throb pulsed between her legs. " _God_ ," she breathed out raggedly, her eyes burning with passion as she looked back over at Bo, the aching between her legs only increasing as more memories of what they had gotten up to a few nights before flooded her brain.

"Hot Pants," Bo murmured grinning, "more like Dr. Wet Spot," she drawled knowingly, still smiling brightly as her eyes helplessly slid down to Lauren's crotch and held there for a moment before Bo sucked in a deep breath and dragged up eyes back up to meet Lauren's.

Lauren bit down on her bottom lip, but it didn't stop her lips from curving up at the corners. She looked into Bo's eyes which were twinkling with delight, and then she leaned forward and gave Bo a quick peck on the lips.

"Go," she said, voice low and rough with desire as she made a shooing motion with her hand, "before you turn me into Dr. No Pants," she murmured dryly.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Bo whispered, but she behaved herself and simply darted forward to kiss Lauren quickly one last time, then with a parting wink she backed out of the kitchen and headed back over to the couch.

"We might have to expand this threesome-ship to a foursome-ship," Kenzi began when Bo made her way around the couch, "because I think I'm falling in love with her," she continued looking over at Nadia dreamily. "She likes  _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ too," Kenzi whispered in awe. "Don't screw this up Bo," she said fiercely when Bo sat down on the couch beside her. "I want to keep her," Kenzi informed Bo seriously, and then she turned to Nadia and pawed at her hands happily.

Nadia looked at Kenzi wide-eyed and Bo laughed before holding up the bottle whiskey.

"Drink anyone?"


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

"You are a minx," Ciara declared, poking Bo in the side as she snuck up behind the succubus at the Dal. "Both of them? I can't believe I had to hear it from Dyson! How could you not tell me?" she asked scowling at Bo as she leaned against the bar beside her.

"It's still new," Bo said blushing a little which made Ciara smile affectionately. "We just wanted the honeymoon phase to last for a little while longer, but then Kenzi found out and now we're like trending on Twitter," Bo said shaking her head. "But yeah … the both of them," she continued looking up at Ciara as a little smile touched her lips.

"Not to be indelicate, but ... how?" Ciara asked curiously, looking away from Bo for a second to order before she turned her full attention back the brunette.

"What exactly do you mean by 'how'?" Bo asked arching an eyebrow at Ciara.

"How did it happen?'" Ciara said, rolling her eyes at Bo.

"I don't even know really," Bo sighed shaking her head, pausing for just a second to take a sip of her drink. "We were just hanging out and …"

"You were just checking Nadia out," Ciara supplied helpfully.

"Yes," Bo replied making a face at Ciara. "And I don't know, I guess they had a talk about it or something, though I can't imagine how that conversation started considering how god awkward the talk Lauren and I had was," Bo said shaking her head. "I think ... I mean, Nadia knew about me and Lauren and I guess once she and I started to be friends it sparked some kind of idea in her."

"So you think it was Nadia that proposed it," Ciara inquired sliding a bit closer to Bo.

"Had to have been," Bo replied immediately. "Lauren wouldn't have."

"Too straight-laced?" Ciara asked.

"No," Bo said, smiling a little as she shook her head. "I mean she's in a threesome-ship with a succubus. Lauren's no square," Bo continued and Ciara smirked then nodded her head. That was true enough. "Too guilty," Bo breathed out a few seconds later and Ciara nodded again. "I don't know, I just … I didn't see this coming," Bo continued, "I mean, a threesome-ship, who would? But I'm a succubus, and even if I had been with Lauren I couldn't have just been with Lauren," Bo went on, "so all being together sounded like a pretty good idea."

"And has it been?"

"So far," Bo murmured and then she rapped on the wooden bar top with her knuckles. "It wasn't so long ago that I couldn't fathom having a girlfriend, so having two is … well, it's more than a dream come true. I thought I would spend my whole life alone, running ... and now I wake up in bed next to two beautiful women, so yeah," Bo smiled, "Definitely good."

"And the sex?" Ciara asked leaning closer to Bo.

Bo laughed and shot back the rest of her drink.

"How long do you have?" Bo asked and Ciara laughed, then rested her chin in the palm of her hand, focused her eyes on Bo, and breathed out, "As long as it takes."

xxx

It wasn't quite eleven when Nadia and Lauren sidled up to the bar to inquire if Bo was ready to go. It was an early end to the night but Lauren was tired and once they got home it would be a while before she'd actually be able to fall asleep. They'd been together for weeks at this point, but they still couldn't get enough of each other and almost every night they had found themselves in bed together, naked, sweaty, and very happy.

"Wait," Kenzi declared when Bo tipped back the last of her beer and prepared to leave with Lauren and Nadia. "How I do get home?" she asked whining. "Man, this threesome-ship blows," she complained. "It's not fair. I wish I loved anything as much as Bo loves vag. It was bad enough when it was just Hot Pants. How the hell am I supposed to compete with two vajajays?" she moaned dropping her head down onto her folded arms. "I'm gonna have to start hitch-hiking home," she mumbled into her arm. "I'm gonna have to start dressing sensibly. Fudgesicles! Winter is not playing around this year."

Bo looked between Kenzi and Nadia and Lauren suddenly torn. She hadn't thought about what Kenzi would do if she left with Lauren and Nadia. It was the first time they'd all been out together since Kenzi had gotten back and Bo hadn't thought about how her presence would change the logistics of things.

Ciara saw the conflicted look on Bo's face and took pity on her.

"I'll take Kenzi home," Ciara offered graciously. "Go on," she said to Bo. "Take leave with your ladies."

"British accents. So delightful," Kenzi sighed as Bo walked over to where Lauren and Nadia were standing. "You know, looking at you now I think I feel what Bo feels when she looks at you," Kenzi continued mostly to herself but speaking out loud as she had a tendency to do. "Kind of warm in the crotch area," she whispered loudly as her hand gestured at her lap.

Bo frowned when the words fell from Kenzi's lips and Ciara smiled.

"Shut up, Kenzi," Bo muttered noticing Lauren and Nadia exchange smiles.

"What?" Kenzi said. "Like nobody's noticed," she continued incredulously. "Hearing you talk about going shopping with her was like watching you masturbate," Kenzi declared, and three sets of eyes turned to look at Bo.

"She's not," Bo began, smiling awkwardly. "She doesn't know what she's talking about," she continued uncomfortably, looking around at the women who surrounded her. "She's never seen me masturbate," Bo continued, trying to explain.

Hale had been walking up to the group of women when Bo spoke, and upon hearing her sentence he shook his head and said, "Nope. I'mma try back later," and spun on his heel and turned back in the direction he came from.

Bo sighed dejectedly then looked over at Lauren.

"Can we please go now?"

Nadia opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything Lauren said, "Don't," and Nadia bit back whatever it was going to say.

Lauren turned to look at Bo, her eyes softening and her heart swelling with love as she took in Bo's hangdog expression.

"Come on, babe," Lauren breathed out, holding out her hand to Bo.

"You know," Kenzi said thoughtfully, "I kind of get why everyone wants in those pants when she's all softly gentlemen-like."

Lauren opened her mouth to respond but Bo said, "Don't," and as Nadia snickered softly, Lauren clamped down on her response.

"Goodnight ladies," Ciara said as Bo's hand slipped into Lauren's and the three women prepared to make their way towards the door. "Goodnight, Bo," she added winking.

"Goodnight," Bo called out, looking over her shoulder at Ciara with a goofy smile on her face.

Any pretty face, Kenzi thought shaking her head at Bo as Ciara smiled and waved goodbye.

Kenzi looked over at Ciara once Bo and her girls had left the Dal.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home and everything, but don't even think about getting in on that action," Kenzi said pointing a warning finger at Ciara. "You've got more than enough red-blooded wolf-man at home to keep you occupied and I've already got more poonany in my house than one Kenzi should be forced to deal with. So just keep it in your beautifully tailored suit, Kate Winslet."

Ciara looked over at Kenzi and an amused smile touched her lips.

"Okay. Honestly, you're probably right," Ciara sighed thoughtfully. "I mean, where would we find a bed big enough for four?"

"Actually," Kenzi said tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "I know a guy …"

When it was just Kenzi and Ciara alone, Hale picked his way across the bar over to them hoping that he could finally snatch Ciara away for moment to talk about what to get Dyson for his birthday. However, as he approached the two women he heard Kenzi saying, "… and so all I hear is 'Harder! Bo! Oh god! Bo!' and the bed is squeaking like a cot at summer camp and ..."

Hale turned around and walked back in the direction he had come from.

He'd try back later.

The End

And that's a wrap! If you're so inclined, please drop me a note and let me know what you thought :) Thank you for taking this crazy ride with me! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
